


The Ghost of Christmas Boning (Or a Dead Harry Hart is still a Great Wingman)

by anarchycox



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Magic, Fluff, Ghost Harry, Harry is dead, Harry ships it, M/M, Merlin as Arthur, Merlin is done with Harry's shit, Poor Eggsy, Smut, Wackiness, a bit of angst, he didn't think he'd have to still put up with it after the man was dead, match maker Harry, misuse of dressing room 3, pervy-ness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:32:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5429846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Merlin had worked with each other for decades, knew each other inside out. That is why Harry could see that Merlin was attracted to Eggsy, no matter how he denied it. Harry promised to help Merlin (despite Merlin's pleas that he do no such thing) get a date with Eggsy when he got back from Kentucky.</p>
<p>You think a little thing like death is going to stop Harry Hart? It won't and Harry is determined that being a ghost won't stop him from making sure his best friend doesn't spend Christmas alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Apparition

**Author's Note:**

> this story exists because of two things. One this gif set and the tags a person added to it: http://whisper-merwin.tumblr.com/post/135146627502/sourcecinematicnomadok-soi-see-a-lot-of-hartwin
> 
> and 2 because of a conversation I had with madteddies on tumblr about said gif set and the utter belief that Harry would be even more of a show off after death.

"You like him." Harry said after Eggsy left the medical room. 

"He is a capable candidate, to be sure." Merlin replied.

"I saw the look." Harry replied.

"There was no look." Merlin studied his clipboard.

"There was. A full up and down." Harry said. "You should ask him out."

"He's a candidate and half my age."

"So?" Harry asked.

"I'll nae abuse my authority!" Merlin said, shocked that Harry would even suggest such a thing.

"When he sits at the table, there wouldn't be a power imbalance then." Harry smiled and wiggled his brows a little.

"That sure of him are ye?" 

"Yes." Harry said simply. He had complete faith in the lad.

 

Harry poured the gin. "And how have you found Merlin Eggsy?"

"Mental, annoying, smart, unrelenting, bit of a bastard, -"

"Attractive?" Harry asked cutting off the list.

Eggsy shrugged, "Sure guess he's right fit."

"But not your type." Harry suggested mildly. He handed over a martini glass.

"Nah, he could be my type easy, just a little too busy right now to be thinking like that. Besides, he don't seem like the type to go for a bit of fun."

"Oh the stories I could tell you." Harry said. "But for now, you try to make the drink."

 

Merlin was giving the plane final checks and Harry was settling in. 

"We fought, said horrible things." Harry looked at his hands. "I didn't mean it."

"Of course ye didn't. And when you are back, you'll tell the lad, and he'll forgive ye. Has a good case of hero worship going, he does." Merlin looked at Harry. "He's too good an asset, we'll figure a place for him, perhaps in my division." Merlin's voice was not as matter of fact as he would have liked it to be.

"Oh, you think he's that good an asset do you? Or is it that you think he has a good ass?" Harry smirked and Merlin just rolled his eyes.

"Ye are good to go, you annoying prat. We'll get it all sorted when yer back." Merlin descended the steps.

"I'm going to get you a piece of that boy, if it's the last thing I do." Harry called after him.

Merlin just flipped him off.

 

As he stood at Harry's grave, all he could think of was that moment. And how it rather suited their friendship that that was what they closed out on.

 

Merlin stared at the table. "What do ye mean ye've all voted me in as Arthur?" He looked around. "Are ye bloody mad?"

Percival raised a brow. "Not at all. No one knows better than you how this organization runs. You know all of us, how we operate, what we need. Plus if we vote one of us in, then we are down an agent and this is no time to have candidate trials. No, we vote Eggsy as Galahad and you as Arthur. I trust you have a subordinate that can take your place as Merlin?"

Merlin sighed. "Two. In a few years I would have picked one, but frankly they are a great team and would function best as such." 

"Very good then. To Arthur." Percival said.

"To Arthur." they all called back.

Eggsy couldn't quite stop himself and winked at Merlin.

Merlin just shook his head.

 

Merlin couldn't get used to everyone calling him Arthur no matter that it had been months now. It was made worse that his replacements refused to take the name, instead they were Gwydion and Morgan Le Fay. He switched from his sweaters to proper Kingsman suits, but refused to give up his clipboard, and he moved offices. The first time the new Galahad visited they sat in the overly ornate furniture that Chester King had decorated his office with.

"Wanna burn it all?" Eggsy asked.

"Aye, very much. But perhaps we can just move it to a different room. And find me something more...less...different." That was the word he was finally able to settle on.

"Less 'let them eat cake' more streamlined, but still comfy." Eggsy offered. "Like your sweaters. We need to find furniture like your old sweaters."

Merlin smiled because that was perfect. They tossed all the fancy stuff and slowly replaced it to feel more like the current Arthur. Merlin kept an open door policy and was very hands on with the agents as they repaired the world.

Which at its core meant that Eggsy hung out in Merlin's office a fair bit when not with his friends, settling his mum and sister into their lives, or out on missions. He would just read or play on his phone, but mostly he was there to remind Merlin to take breaks and eat, and make sure the job of Arthur didn't kill him.

And if there were a few extra smiles, a touch of hands, offers to go out for drinks, well Merlin ignored them. He knew the lad was just being friendly, helping him adjust to the new position. Filling the Harry role just a little.

He wouldn't let himself notice how good Eggsy looked in his suits, how warm his hands were when they brushed against him, how many times he had woke covered in a blanket on the sofa in his office. A blanket he had never started off with.

 

England and the world recovered. Merlin grew into the job of Arthur. Eggsy became an incredible Galahad.

And all too soon it was already Christmas. There were bows and ribbons everywhere, even a tree in the big ballroom. 

It was late and Merlin was going over field reports and Eggsy came in with biscuits and cocoa. "Hey brought you a snack. Take a break would ya?" Eggsy flopped into what was generally considered his chair. At least no other agent ever sat in it.

"Thank ye lad, the words were getting a little blurry." Merlin leaned back and sighed a little, rolled his neck. "I might actually leave tonight."

"That'd be the first this week. You need to take it easy a little more. Perhaps go on a date or something." Eggsy suggested.

Merlin pretended not to hear the uptick, that bit of hope in his voice. "Haven't actually dated in a long time. Was always rather rubbish at it."

"Come on, you ain't ugly." Eggsy said cheekily. "And really, no sweetheart to kiss under the mistletoe?"

"Nae, not for years. The last man I had a relationship with was 5 years ago? Jaysus, it was five years ago." Merlin said with a groan. "Now that's depressing. What about you, a pretty girl on your arm to walk by the Christmas lights with?"

"Not unless you count my sister." Eggsy joked. "So family then to spend the holidays with?"

"Nae. They are mostly gone, or dinnae care for my company." Merlin looked at the clock and saw it was almost midnight. He stood and gestured to Eggsy. "Come lad, let us away to our beds."

"You always sound more Scottish or fanciful when it gets late, you know that right?" Eggsy asked as he stepped out of the office.

"Aye, Harry used to tease me something fierce about it. We had spent the last few Christmases together, two bachelors, a bottle of whiskey and a roaring fire. There were worse things." Merlin heard a clock chime midnight. "I miss him. I wish -" Merlin cut himself off. He looked at Eggsy, at the gorgeous lad, he absolutely didn't have a crush on.

Eggsy smiled. "What do you wish?" He asked softly.

"I wish that the last thing he had promised me could have come true."

Eggsy looked confused but Merlin wouldn't say more. They left on the bullet train and parted ways outside the tailor shop.

 

In the morning Merlin stood under the shower, just enjoying the heat and the water. He soaped his body down and lingered over his cock. He thought of Eggsy's smile, of Eggsy's hands, and started to pull slowly. He thought of the footage of Eggsy on his last honeypot and imagined that he was standing there, instead of the mark, imagined how Eggsy's mouth would feel around him. He began to work himself harder and faster as the water pulsed on his shoulders.

"You know, if you just asked him out already, he could be in there with you having some fun, instead of you having a sad, lonely wank." Harry said.

Merlin let go of his cock and grabbed the knife that he kept on the shelf in the shower. He pushed open the glass door and flung it. 

He watched as it went through Harry and struck the wall.

Merlin stood there, gasping, water falling onto the floor, erection gone.

Harry smiled and waved a little. "Hello Maddock." Harry had been the only one at the table besides Chester to know his birth name. 

"Don't you hello me! You're dead."

Harry looked down at his legs which were just a little see through. "Oh my god! No, no it can't be!!!! How ever did I not survive a close range bullet to the head? Say it isn't so Merlin." Harry grinned and adjusted his suit jacket just a little, straightened his tie. "Sorry, meant to be here a while ago, but -"

"But why should your ghost be any more timely than you were when alive." Merlin grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. "Why are ye here Harry? Shouldn't you be annoying the devil?"

"Who's to say I'm not?" Harry countered.

"I will perform an exorcism."

"Won't work."

"And why not?" Merlin asked, crossing his arms. 

"Because you wished for me. A Christmas wish at midnight, combined with my own feelings of unfinished business and here I am to help you." Harry sketched a bow.

Merlin took a moment and then realized what Harry meant. "No." He said. "Nae, you cannot be serious."

Harry began to moan and hold out his arms. He made his voice deeper, resonant. "I have returned from beyond the grave to finish my last desired task from while I lived. I have come dear friend to help you. I have returned from the unknowable realms, from fathoms you cannot begin to comprehend to get you laid."

"God save me." Merlin whispered as he stared at Harry's ghost.

"What do you need God for, you've got me. I'm far better dressed. Now do you need me to leave so you can finish wanking, or can we get started on plans to get you some Christmas Eggsy?" Harry grinned. Haunting Merlin was going to be fun. 


	2. Apparition? More like Pain in the Assparition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one. Next chapter will really get into Harry doing his job :)

Merlin leaned against his counter and ate some oatmeal. He watched as Harry walked through his kitchen table, poked his head into cupboards and then pushed a finger through Merlin's torso. Merlin shivered and tried to swat Harry away - which of course did nothing.

"Get away." Merlin said with a huff.

Harry just laughed and poked through Merlin again.

"So, a ghost." Merlin looked at his friend. "How's that been then?"

"Don't really know, still relatively new to it." Harry replied. "Happy it's not like horror movies where you'd see the gaping hole in my head, that I look my dashing self."

"Where were you then? Heaven, hell?" Merlin asked.

"Just, not here. Can't really explain it, sorry." Harry shrugged. "You know you are taking being haunted rather calmly. I had been hoping for a few more theatrics." Harry wasn't pouting. "Didn't you miss me, shouldn't you be crying about how I was gone too soon, or be more shocked that you have a ghost in your kitchen?"

"I buried Mr. PIckles with ye." Merlin said.

"Awww, how sweet." Harry smiled. "Did you at least weep at my funeral?"

Merlin snorted. "Nae, but I did get shit faced sitting on your grave a couple nights later."

"Excellent."

Merlin put his bowl in the sink. "And any other ghost I'd be shocked, swear it couldn't be happening. But you? Of course ye'd come back after death just to annoy me."

"Not annoy. Help."

"I dinnae need your help."

"You need a helping hand at least." Harry looked at Merlin. "When was the last time it wasn't just your right palm?"

"5 nights ago." Merlin replied.

Harry squinted a little. "Used your left hand to shake it up did we?"

Merlin didn't answer just went to his room to get dressed. He was proud that he didn't flinch when Harry popped up beside him.

"All you have to do is remember that you are allowed to have a life, and ask the boy out and then I'll be gone." Harry said.

Merlin tucked his shirt in. "In that case consider it done."

"Really?" Harry's voice was hopeful, excited.

"Aye, I'll ask Eggsy out later today. I promise." Merlin said looking at Harry. He watched his friend fade away. He finished getting dressed, pleased to be alone.

 

Merlin sat in his office and read a report from Lancelot. Eggsy had already stopped by, to make sure that they were on for their sparring session later.

"So how is Lancelot doing?" Harry asked reading the report over Merlin's shoulder.

Merlin choked on his coffee. "I thought ye had gone."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Oh please, like I'd trust any promise you gave me. You wouldn't have done it."

Merlin looked at the computer, the ghost wasn't wrong.

"You are stuck with me until you actually are sitting down to dinner, or a show, or even a damn walk in the park holding hands." Harry said. He tried to sit on the desk but just sort of ghosted through. "Damn still have to figure out the physics of all this."

"Wasn't there a manual or some such?" Merlin asked. He watched as Harry put his thinking face on and carefully sat on the desk. He gave a pleased little smirk when he didn't fall through.

"No, no manual."

"And not like ye would have read it even if there had been one." Merlin muttered.

"Fair point." Harry agreed. He took a look around the office. "It looks better in here, suits you. Can't picture you with all that fuss and bother that King had in place."

"Eggsy helped me clear it all out, make it feel more like mine."

"You are a good Arthur." It was the first time Harry's voice had been dead serious since he came back from the dead.

"Oh and how do ye know that?" Merlin asked looking at his friend. "Ye just said you have only been back a handful of hours. You haven't see the agents, reports, how can ye be so damn sure I'm a good Arthur?"

"Because you are you." Harry's smile was so fond. "No one ever cared for the agents as much as you do Maddock. No one put in the time and energy that you do. And no one since perhaps the inception of the group believed in it the way you do. I don't have to see a damn thing to know that you are doing great at the job."

"I wish ye were at the table." Merlin said quietly.

"It would have been something." Harry agreed. "But I'm not here for keeps. I have a holiday mission, a Christmas mandate, and I will fulfill that noble duty. I almost always finish my missions." Harry stood up. "Bullets to the brain notwithstanding."

"A noble mission to get me laid." Merlin groaned. "How is it that your mission from God is to help your old friend get a leg over?"

"Because if we don't get you some happiness and stress relief you'll keel over at that desk in a couple years and the Kingsman will be poorer for it. I am in fact saving the world."

"Me getting my fuck on with a lad half my age, who I have authority over enough to send him to his death, will save the world." Merlin's voice was only dripping, not drowning in sarcasm.

"No, you realizing that the great and fearsome Maddock is allowed to love and have a measure of peace in his personal life will save the world. It just so happens that the person who will let you do that is half your age and under your authority. And has a quite attractive bum. Not as nice as mine was, but beggars choosers and all of that." Harry waved a hand dismissively. "Do it for your Queen, for England."

"I am Scottish ye bastard, my ancestors painted themselves blue and hung English Lords with their own intestines." Merlin said.

"Fine do it for Scotland then. I don't care. Just ask him out."

"Nae Harry." Merlin shook his head. "I cannae ask that of him."

"Shouldn't that be his decision?" Harry asked.

"I think your noble duty, your grand Christmas mandate will be a failure." 

"No it won't. You'll ask him out and you will be happy and have sex under the light of a Christmas tree." Harry was resolute.

"And how are you so sure ye can make that happen?" Merlin asked. "Ye don't think I can hold against your blatherings, your machinations?" Merlin crossed his arms. "Survived you before didn't I?"

"Yes but then I was alive, human, mortal. Certain codes of conduct always held me back." Harry leaned over Merlin. "But nothing can hold me back now, because what can you do - kill me?"

"Death will have not stopped you from being a gentleman." Merlin said, a touch nervous.

"True, but perhaps death will have changed my definition, just a little." Harry smirked. "Just enough." With that he disappeared.

Merlin tried not to be terrified.


	3. Can't Kill a Ghost, But Merlin is Sure Going To Try

Merlin didn't see Harry again for a couple hours. He tried to breathe easy during that time, but no way did he trust the ghost to not be up to something horrible. He was so happy to see Harry again, he had missed his friend dearly, but it seemed being dead had only exacerbated the worst of his traits. Still, all Merlin could do was go on as he planned. Be Arthur, be strong, decisive, but never cold.

He wasn't lonely.

Maybe he'd get a dog.

He noticed the clock and headed to the lockers and gym. He was to meet Eggsy. In his campaign to get Merlin away from his desk he had suggested they could spar together and Merlin had agreed. He was thankful that Harry wasn't in the locker room. Not that Harry hadn't seen him naked before, but being watched by a ghost would have felt awkward. Especially after this morning. Merlin put on sweats and a t-shirt and trainers. He walked into the gym and saw Eggsy already warming up. He couldn't help but stare as Eggsy went into a full bridge pose.

"He's so very limber. It's the gymnastics and parkour." Harry said beside him. Merlin tried to kick Harry's ankle, but his foot slid right through the apparition. They watched as Eggsy slowly lowered himself and then quickly rolled his back and somehow was in the air and standing up. "Oh I would have wrecked him. Just torn him apart and built him back up and he would have thanked me after."

Merlin cleared his throat and wondered if Harry noticed the cough sounded a little like the word  _mine_. He hoped not. He didn't look over as he moved to the ring. It was only when he was standing across from Eggsy that he noticed something.

"Why did ye jack the temperature in here Eggsy?" Merlin thought it was a good bit warmer than it was supposed to be set to.

"Didn't." Eggsy replied. "Came in it was like this. I've set the temp back down but it keeps climbing back up."

"Hmmm." Merlin hopped out of the ring and went over to the thermostat. He pressed the buttons and watched as Harry reset it higher.

"Come on Maddock, get a little hot, get a little sweaty. Bet he takes his shirt off, wouldn't that be a pretty sight?" Merlin carefully hit the buttons, only to watch as Harry concentrated and pushed his fingers through the touch screen. He heard a snap, and the screen went dead. "Oops. Can't leave your sparring partner hanging. Shoo." Harry said wiggling his fingers.

"Fucking prick." Merlin growled softly.

"No I'm trying to get your prick a fucking. Really just get with the program." Harry grinned. He wondered if ghosts were supposed to enjoy their haunting this much.

To Eggsy it looked like Merlin was punching the wall. "Hey guv, it ain't that hot, we can still fight. Unless you being old it will sap your energy too much. Not like you are a field agent or nothing." Eggsy teased. "No no, wouldn't want you to have a heart attack, best we go to your office, have a nice restorative beverage. Can always get Roxy to give me a decent work out later."

Merlin knew the lad was just trashing talk, but it felt like steel had encased his spine. He saw the apparition beside him straighten a little as well.

"Right." Harry said, pulling his blazer down a little. "We'll get back to getting you laid in a little bit, you go kick his arrogant ass."

Merlin grinned and slowly stripped his shirt off, pleased when Eggsy just stared at his firm abs and tattoos. Merlin couldn't resist and flexed his arms a little which made the black swirls and waves ripple a little. 

"Fuck you got a lot of ink." Eggsy said.

"Just the shoulder plates. though they connect across my back." Merlin stepped in the ring put some baby powder on his hands and wrapped them efficiently. He noticed that Eggsy was using finger gloves. Easier, but Merlin preferred the bandages, reminded him of his youth. He didn't have Eggsy's gymnastics background, but he was still spry. He dropped into a few quick push ups to get his blood up. Stood and jogged for a minute, feinting a couple punches. He could feel the eyes of both Eggsy and Harry on him. He turned to Eggsy. "Are ye ready lad?"

"Sure." Eggsy grinned. "Going to kick your ass."

"Nae lad, ye may hope for a draw if ye wish, but that will be a miracle." Merlin nodded and took position. Eggsy stood across from him and they just sort of stared at each other. Then it was a blur. Eggsy had flexibility and natural talent, but Merlin had years of training and far more patience.

It took Merlin longer than he thought it would but eventually he hand Eggsy on his knees and in a choke hold. Eggsy tapped and Merlin stepped back.

"Fuck where did all that come from?" Eggsy asked gasping for air.

"Did ye think I spent all my time at the computer?" Merlin laughed. "Harry and I used to spar once a week. I grew up fighting, college added training and discipline to what the streets taught."

"Show me how you did that twist thing to get out of my hold." Eggsy demanded. The fight had been hard enough they were both sweating and and Eggsy stripped off his own shirt as well. 

Harry let out a slow whistle and Merlin remembered that he was there at all. He couldn't help it and shifted so that he blocked Harry's view. Only Harry disappeared and popped up behind Eggsy. "This view works just as well you know. Really does have the whole package doesn't he?"

Merlin did his best to ignore the apparition. "Sure I can show ye the escape I used there, it is fairly simple." Merlin took him through the movements, Harry saying suggestive things the whole time.

Eventually though they were done with the sparring session. They both used their shirts to wipe at their sweat a bit. "You said you and Harry did this every week?" Eggsy asked.

"Aye." Merlin replied, shirt covering his face.

"Would you maybe want to do that with me?" Eggsy's voice was hesitant. He had gotten used to Merlin rejecting his offers that took him out of the office.

Merlin was indeed thinking of saying no, when he felt that cold push inside him. Harry had his fingers wiggling in him, practically tickling his organs which wasn't painful but was the weirdest feeling ever. "If you say no, I promise I will never ever stop haunting you and you will never have one second of peace to even think about wanking. And I will sing ABBA every damn night at 2am. And your tea water will never boil. Say yes."

Merlin watched the look of sadness that pulled over Eggsy's face the longer it took Merlin to respond. "Aye lad, that seems like a good idea. This work out felt good, nice to stretch my muscles." He felt the fingers pull out of him and let out a heavy breath. 

"Thanks Merlin, think it will be great. But now I need a shower. You?" Eggsy asked.

"Nae, I'm not so bad, think I'll just change and head to back to my office." Merlin had barely finished the sentence when a cloud of baby powder hit him square in the face.

Eggsy had no idea how it happened but couldn't stop laughing at the sight.

"Or perhaps I will have a shower after all." Merlin's voice was dry. He looked at the completely unrepentant ghost. Made sure that as he wiped his face a bit, Harry knew he was being flipped off. Harry just whistled and faded from view.

Merlin and Eggsy went to the locker room and stripped off their bottoms. Merlin was damn careful to not look. He had seen Eggsy naked, on camera from training and from a couple honey pots he had done. And lord help him if Harry realized that Merlin still worked the comms for Eggsy's missions. He would read too much into it. The lad just trusted him best after V-day. And perhaps Merlin didn't trust his former people with Eggsy, no matter that he trained them.

They stepped up to showers a few apart walls between them. They waited for the water to warm. Eggsy was going on about everything he had bought for Daisy for Christmas. "I know I went overboard, but she deserves it yeah? Never been proper spoiled before. Helped Mum decorate this past weekend, cut out a million construction paper snowflakes, fairy lights everywhere. Tacky I know."

"Lovely." Merlin replied as he stepped under the water.

They were silent as the water washed the sweat away. Merlin scrubbed the baby powder off.

"So what about you? Bet you have simple and stylish decorations. Spare but elegant." Eggsy as he soaped off.

Merlin laughed a little. "Honestly I haven't had time to decorate yet. I have two boxes and they've been sitting in my living room unopened. Running out of time. But either something comes up or I'm just too tired." Merlin tilted his face into the spray.

"That's just sad." Eggsy said. He was shampooing his hair.

"I'm aware." Merlin replied.

He saw Harry out of the corner of his eye, tried to shake his head no, tried to plead with his eyes. But Harry hadn't listened to Merlin while alive, why would he now that he was dead and even more determined than usual.

Harry disappeared and a few seconds later Eggsy was shouting and jumping out from under his spray. "What is with the equipment today? Water just went ice cold. Fuck." He shivered and Merlin couldn't stop himself from looking down, seeing all of Eggsy. He turned quickly under his spray hoping that his body wouldn't react to the sight of all that flesh. He heard the shower head next to him turn on, Merlin turned his head just a little and there was a wet and soapy Eggsy just a few inches away. Eggsy looked so good wet.

"You both look good wet." Harry said. Merlin groaned and just rested his forehead against the tiles.

"You okay guv?" Eggsy asked at the sound.

"Aye, just tweaked my shoulder a little, it will be fine." Merlin said.

"What? I'm dead, but not  _dead."_ Harry said. "And you are both very attractive. Very...fit. And well proportioned."

"You're not even gay!" Merlin couldn't stop himself from yelling.

"Wot?" Eggsy was so lost. "No, I'm bisexual. But what's that got to do with your shoulder? Or anything? Is this a problem?" 

Merlin banged his head against the wall a little. "Nae lad." He tried to think fast. "Ye ever have one of those conversations where you just whiff at the end and then a day or so later ye just think of the perfect comeback?"

Eggsy laughed, relieved. "Sure, don't everyone? Had me worried there, thought you lost your mind or something."

"Ye might not be so wrong there Eggsy."

"Nah, you're fine, but need to relax more, can't let the job kill you." Eggsy turned off his water. "You know you should really put out those Christmas decorations, ain't nothing better than Christmas." Eggsy grabbed a towel, gave Merlin a fine glimpse of his ass and walked over to the lockers. Merlin stayed under the water until he heard the door close.

"His cock seems quite lovely. Thick. I bet you could have fun with it. And the person who is attached to it." Harry said. He kept watching Merlin as he finished under the water.

Merlin just sighed. "Stop Harry. I'll not be playing with that beautiful body."

Harry laughed a little. "Oh so you do think his body is beautiful. Would look even more beautiful under you, or perhaps riding you."

"Did becoming a ghost somehow change your sexuality?" Merlin asked.

"No. Still like women. But you know I did a couple male honey pots, I can't appreciate to very aesthetically pleasing men and the thought of them getting it on? Especially if said getting it on makes my best friend happy."

"I'll find a way to kill you." Merlin said.

"Valentine already did that." Harry said easily. 

Merlin paused and looked at Harry, he really did seem to be okay with being dead. Still. "I'm sorry."

"Prove it by asking Eggsy out." 

"Nae."

"Why not? What's holding you back Maddock?" Harry looked at his friend with concern.

Merlin didn't answer, just dressed and went to his office.

 

Merlin managed to be home by 10 that night. He was tired and poured a glass of whiskey, ate some leftover Chinese he found in the fridge that was mostly not dodgy. He thought about just collapsing but stared at the two boxes. He went over and opened the first and pulled his grandmother's snow globe out and put it on the mantle. One by one he pulled out each decoration until the living room had a festive air and the small table tree he had was blinking merrily.

He sat across from it and watched the lights, quietly humming a Christmas carol to himself.

"You know -" Harry began.

"Five minutes. I beg ye, just let me enjoy this for five minutes." Merlin begged, dropping his head against the couch.

Harry picked up the humming and didn't say anything.

He was even kind; it was 6 minutes before he said, "He likes snow globes, he'll appreciate yours." There was a pause. "Bet he would appreciate your  _snow globes_ as well, if ye get my meaning."

Merlin groaned. "That was horrible."

"I know. Do you know how many jokes and puns I held back while I was alive? Letting them all fly now." Harry looked at the tree. "It looks good Maddock."

"Thank ye."

"Look better with a friend beside you."

"I have a friend beside me."

"Don't be sappy. Go and get your happy. Have an Eggsy sit in your lappy."

Merlin tried to stop a smile from forming and failed.

Harry felt smug and began to hum another Christmas carol until Merlin fell asleep on the couch.


	4. Harry's Definition of Drastic Measures

Harry was getting very annoyed. Merlin was being stubborn. It was one week until Christmas and Merlin still hadn't moved on the Eggsy issue. He was just refusing to ask the lad out. Harry was constantly annoying Merlin, talking Eggsy up, making sure that Merlin didn't have any peace. He had even taken to popping up at random intervals just to make sure that Merlin couldn't even wank. He thought maybe the sheer horniness might drive Merlin to the breaking point.

But no, the man had to be the very definition of hard headed.

Harry told Merlin this and Merlin just laughed. 

"And do ye not know what make me like this?" Merlin asked.

Harry shook his head.

"You. Dealing with your missions, your reports, your attitude." Merlin was laughing. "Decades of dealing with you, have made me immune to ye."

Harry glared at him. "Why won't you just ask him out?" The glare melted into a pout. "You want to. I know you, I know you do."

Merlin just ignored Harry and continued to make dinner. Harry started to think he was going about this wrong. He began to make other plans.

 

Merlin woke up the next morning alone. "Harry?" There was nothing. He thought about tossing off a quick one, but every other time he tried, Harry just popped up and laughed or yelled. One time he sang Anaconda, which was perhaps the most terrifying thing to have ever happened to Merlin. He went and showered and ate breakfast and still no Harry. Merlin made his way to his office and actually had three meetings in peace.

Maybe the ghost had finally given up.

It was lunch and Eggsy still hadn't dropped by the office. Usually at this point Eggsy had at least popped his head in. Merlin was greatly noticing the lack, so he went to find Eggsy. Only when he did, Eggsy dropped his teacup, went red, and couldn't quite look at Merlin.

"Eggsy, are ye alright?" Merlin was concerned. Eggsy was many things in life, but never nervous. And he still wasn't looking at Merlin. "Eggsy?"

"Yeah? What?" Eggsy's eyes darted to the door. "Right, sorry, Roxy's expecting me. Bye." And he was gone.

It was two days of Eggsy avoiding Merlin.

And two days of no Harry.

Merlin was on the firing range when he connected the pieces. He very carefully put the assault rifle away, and walked to his office and closed the door. He sat behind his desk and closed his eyes.

"Harry." he said calmly.

"Harry, I promise ye that if you don't show your presence here in the next minute, not only will I never ask Eggsy out, I will ship him to Australia, never speak to him again. I will also burn every item of yours that I kept, and never ever celebrate Christmas again." He paused. "And once a day I will swear to the heavens that the greatest band ever created in the history of the empire was U2." 

Harry popped up right in the middle of Merlin's desk. "Maddock, you wouldn't dare." Harry's hatred of Bono had been the conversation of many drunken nights between the two men, or when Harry was bored on a stakeout.

Merlin just looked at the ghost. "What have you done to Eggsy, Harry?"

"Nothing!" Harry protested. He moved out of the middle of the desk and sat on a chair. 

"Come now Harry, don't tell death has made a liar of ye." Merlin chided.

"I have  _done_ anything to him." Harry replied. "I just let some of the dreams that he always pushes back, pushes away, take centre stage." Harry looked at the ceiling. 

"And?" Merlin asked.

"And maybe helped them be more anatomically correct to your body." Harry grinned. "He was underestimating you. In length, girth, and stamina."

"Okay we had showered enough together that I can understand most of that, but stamina?" Merlin was puzzled.

"The walls in those rooms above that pub in Edinborough were very thin. And I doubt your stamina has changed that much in the last three years." Harry grinned at him. "Really from what I heard, and from drunken tales - a man half your age, might just be able to keep up with you. Also I fine tuned his dreams to allow for what you enjoy, he had you pegged as a dominant top, but one I poked at his brain a little and had him pounding you on your desk, well the results spoke for themselves."

Merlin took his glasses off and buried his face in his hands. "You are aware just how creepy that sounded?"

"According to you I've always been a little creepy." Harry said. "Something about how Silence of the Lambs switched the butterflies from absurd affectation, to a disturbing blueprint."

"Harry leave the poor lad alone, you have him freaked out. He hasn't been by to visit, and when I try to find him, he can't look at me and runs." Merlin said, voice heavy.

"Oh, and are you missing his company?" Harry tried not to sound too smug.

"Aye. I miss my friend." Merlin said. "But that doesn't mean what you want it to."

"Uh-huh." Harry smiled. "But I'll lay off the dreams."

"Thank ye."

"They are implanted in his head enough don't need to help them along anymore anyways. Want to know the pet names he has for you in the dreams?" 

"No." Merlin said as he picked up some paperwork and pretended to work.

"Yes you do."

"No."

"Yes."

"Nae."

"Yes." 

This went on for an hour.

 

Later Merlin needed something soothing to do. So he was taking inventory and restocking dressing room 3. And of course Eggsy walked on in.

Eggsy looked ready to turn right around and leave, but Merlin held up a hand. "Lad, please. I dinnae know what is bothering you," Harry snorted behind him at that huge lie. "But I miss our chats and whatnot. Is there anything I can do?"

He watched Eggsy still himself and finally manage to look Merlin in the eye. "No, it's fine. It's nothing. Honest. I miss being with you too." He started to walk towards Merlin. "Actually we missed sparring, maybe we could go to the gym and -" 

Eggsy had no idea what happened but somehow it felt like he had been tripped or pushed or something he couldn't understand. All he knew was one second he was standing there and the next, his knees hit the ground and somehow his face landed right on Merlin's crotch, mouth open right over the fly of Merlin's trousers.

Merlin and Eggsy were very still in their horribly awkward tableau. Harry stood there just behind Eggsy with a grin, and bouncing on his toes. Merlin glared at the ghost, but he just smiled more.

Merlin took a careful step back and helped Eggsy up, but before he could say anything, Andrew came in. "Sir, there seems to be an emergency. You are needed."

Merlin looked at Eggsy and hurried out, Eggsy quickly followed.

They made it to Merlin's old office where Gwydion was yelling into his microphone and Morgan was desperately pulling up files. "Report." Merlin said harshly.

"Sir, the base wasn't a scientific location, but an arms stronghold. Ector and Sagramore are trapped, we are trying to find a way out." Morgan said. Merlin immediately took over on the comms leaving the other two to try to figure a way out through the terrorist cell.

Three hours later, Merlin was exhausted, voice hoarse, but the agents had made it to the extraction point, Ector with a broken arm, Sagramore a bulllet wound that made it past his suit, but both would live. "Good job everyone." Merlin said.

Merlin left with Eggsy. Eggsy had done what he could, helping look at cameras, fetching coffee, and was as ever in awe of Merlin. They settled onto the bullet train and Eggsy watched as Merlin leaned his head against the seat.

"You're still the guv at the job." Eggsy said.

"Thank ye." Merlin didn't open his eyes.

"Do you miss it, being Merlin?"

"Aye. Sometimes desperately."

"Maybe we could find a different Arthur, have another vote." Eggsy looked at him. "We were so focused on what we all needed, we didn't take into account what you might need."

Merlin finally opened his eyes, and Eggsy almost swooned at the gentle smile that lit up his face.

"Ah lad, tis very kind of ye, I appreciate that so much, but I am also happy as Arthur, it allows me to keep you all safe in a different way. I am content with my role in the Kingsman."

"And your life, are you content with that?" Eggsy asked.

Merlin just looked at him.

"Answer the boy!!!!!!" Harry screamed at Merlin.

But Merlin didn't. 

Harry was frustrated and tore at his hair.

Eggsy though, thought that was answer enough.

*****************

That night Merlin had a horrible nightmare. He woke up shouting, covered in sweat. He went and had a long shower and came back to see Harry, struggling.

"Changing the sheets is harder than I thought it would be. Too much constant action." The ghost had manage to get the sheet off the corners of the bed. Merlin smiled and finished the job.

"Thank ye."

Harry sat on the bed beside him. He opened his mouth.

"Nae Harry, not right now, not about him."

"I was just going to ask if you wanted to talk about it." Harry said.

"It was just the usual, we all suffer from." Merlin said. "You remember."

"I do." Harry agreed.

They were quiet for a time while Merlin tried to settle back in.

"Tell me honestly, truthfully that you aren't interested in Eggsy, that you don't want him, and I will go away." Harry finally said.

"I cannae do that." Merlin replied. "I do." He finally admitted out loud. "I do fancy him."

"Then why? And if you say that he deserves better than you, I swear I will figure out how to kill you and make sure that you spend the entirety of your afterlife with me." Harry said.

Merlin laughed a little. "No, it's nothing like that."

"Then what, the age difference, the job?" Harry asked.

"He'll leave me alone." Merlin said simply. "He'll die, or walk away, or I don't know, just one day there wouldn't be an Eggsy. And it would be the end of me."

"You don't know that." Harry said. "You can't know that."

"Ye left." Merlin replied. 

Harry's jaw dropped. 

"Everyone always dies, my parents, my brother, you, always, everyone is gone and I'm left standing there expected to go on, keep being strong, and I don't know if I can do it again." 

"Ummm, this might be awkward to ask, but did you have feelings for me?" Harry asked, he was horrified that he might have missed something.

"Of course I did, ye mad bastard. I loved ye more than you ever comprehended."

"Oh god, Maddock, how did I not see, what do I, I mean -" Harry began to panic so much that the apparition started to flicker.

Merlin took pity on him, "Not in a sexual or romantic way. You were my fucking family. You were the only person in my bloody life who saw Maddock, not just Merlin. And then you went off and got shot in the head. Do ye know, I have no idea if there is anyone left on the planet that knows my Christian name, besides the doctor at the estate? What does that say?" Merlin looked at the ceiling above the bed. "I would give him everything,  _everything_ , and there would be just nothing left when he went away."

Harry lay down beside him. "I did love you too, you know."

"I know." Merlin didn't look over, but moved his hand, felt the cold as his fingers rested over Harry's, through Harry's. "And maybe I've been holding out so much, also to keep you around a little longer."

"Awwww." Harry said. He was quiet for a time. "Should I quote Shakespeare, or some grand romantic poetry? Something about better to love and all that?"

"Please don't." Merlin said.

"What about Beatles lyrics, they have to have something." Harry suggested.

"Harry..." Merlin sighed.

"Happiness is a warm gun." Harry replied. He started laughing at the surprise on Merlin's face. "Got you."

"Aye, ye did."

"Maddock, I can't promise that he would live. I can't promise that you would make it through if he did die." Harry looked at his friend. "I can't promise you anything really, what with being dead and all. But I can say, that you my dear friend, deserve to get laid by a handsome young man, who in his dreams calls you 'my heart, my darling, my love'."

"He calls me that?" Merlin asked.

"He does. And tell you what, I could maybe see about haunting you a little longer if you like. Oooh I could sort of be like Mary Poppins, disappear when you don't really need me anymore."

"You sir are nowhere near as attractive as Julie Andrews." Merlin yawned.

"That is a bold faced lie. I consider myself quite on par with a young Julie Andrews." Harry huffed. He started to sing the lullaby from Mary Poppins.

As Merlin was drifting off he heard Harry say, "Even if the worst came to pass Maddock, you wouldn't be left with nothing. You wouldn't be nothing. Eggsy would have filled you with too much for that. No one can love like that boy can. Be the fearless person I know you are."

 

Merlin woke alone,  but felt better, more hopeful than he had in a long time. Harry was perhaps right, and Merlin needed to be who he usually was. He knew his parents were probably rolling in their graves that he was running from happiness, perhaps from love. 

He dressed carefully, not in one of his Arthur suits, but more like his old self. Only his sweater had a wreath on it, a Christmas sweater his mum had made before she died, that he had been carefully preserving. 

"There's my Merlin." Harry said beside him.

"If I do this, will ye really stay a bit?"

"A bit, I can't really guarantee for how long, don't really know how this mission specific haunting thing is supposed to go, but I'll fight angels or demons to stay to make sure you don't cock it up." Harry agreed.

"Despite how horrid you've been, it has been nice to have ye around."

"Now, now, it's because of how horrid I've been, not despite it." Harry said.

Merlin laughed a little, it wasn't wrong.

He went to the office and everyone complimented the sweater. He sat at his desk and waited.

An hour later Eggsy popped his head in. "You need a break, made some Christmas biscuits with mum, they are pretty good."

"Aye, that sounds great." Merlin moved over to the comfy chairs he and Eggsy had spent hours in.

They snacked on the cookies and had coffee.

"Great sweater. Glad to see you finally have the Christmas spirit." Eggsy said.

"I do. I even sent my wish list off to Santa." Merlin said.

"Yes!!!!!" Harry's ghost cheered beside Merlin. "Come on, you can do it, you got this!!!!"

"Oh yeah, and you think you've been good enough that Santa will bring you want you want?" Eggsy asked with a wink.

"I certainly hope so." Merlin could feel himself faltering.

"No. You are on point, finish the mission." Harry said. "Ooooh." He said before disappearing. 

Merlin tried to ignore that. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. He just looked at Eggsy. At the lad who brought him snacks, and tried to look after him, and was just so beautiful. "Eggsy," It was all Merlin managed to say.

Eggsy stared at the older man. "Been having dreams about you." He said.

"Really?" Merlin asked.

"Yeah, loads, why I couldn't look at you the last few days. But last night it was different." Eggsy looked at him. "Last night, was weird, felt like someone was pushing information into my brain, that there was something I desperately needed to know."

"What was that?" Merlin wondered what Harry did.

"Maddock." Eggsy said. "Is your real name Maddock?"

"It is." Merlin breathed out. "Could ye say it again?"

"Maddock." Eggsy repeated. 

"Do ye have plans for Christmas eve?" Merlin asked.

"Nah, not really. Promised Mum I'd be with them all of Christmas day, but Christmas eve I got nothing. Why you asking Maddock?" 

"Would ye perhaps spend it with me? We could have dinner, maybe go for a walk to look at Christmas lights, hear church bells."

"Yeah, yeah that would be aces." Eggsy smiled. "Been wanting you for a while, Maddock, but didn't think it would be welcome."

"It was, I just needed a little push." Merlin replied.

Before Eggsy could ask what he meant, he shouted as something fell on his head. They both looked up and had mistletoe seem to come from nowhere and hit them in the face. 

Merlin started to laugh and laugh. 

"Where did this all come from? Wot the hell?" Eggsy was confused.

Merlin didn't answer, just leaned over and kissed him.

He didn't open his eyes, he didn't want to see the victory dance that Harry was doing beside them.


	5. Harry's Job is Done, Harry Gets a New Job

Christmas eve was perfect. Merlin cooked them dinner and they went for a walk through the park, looking at lights, Eggsy even had the stop at the small rink set up so they could skate. Well so Eggsy could skate and Merlin could sip hot chocolate.

"He'd probably find it charming if he had to catch you." Harry said beside him.

"And knowing my luck I'd break a hip." Merlin said dryly.

"Fair point." They watched as Eggsy slowly spun a little girl around. "He is a precious one, isn't he?"

"Aye." Merlin agreed. They walked until midnight and heard bells ringing. "Merry Christmas Eggsy." He leaned down and gently kissed Eggsy. He looked over Eggsy's shoulder and saw Harry smiling.

"Merry Christmas Harry." Merlin mouthed when Eggsy wasn't looking.

"Go jingle your balls." Harry replied.

Eggsy wondered why Merlin was giggling but he didn't really object when the man picked him up and spun him around. But an hour later he walked Eggsy home and left him on the step with a gentle kiss. Merlin walked back to his place a smile on his face.

"You could have had booty!" Harry said beside him.

"In time. Allow me a proper date." Merlin replied.

"Fine." Harry grumbled. "What are you going to do for Christmas day? I don't like you being alone."

"Who said I was?" Merlin asked.

And Merlin said on his sofa and ate turkey sandwiches, while watching Die Hard with a Christmas ghost. He always had enjoyed listening to Harry complain about shoddy gun work.

There were three more dates before New Year's and when Eggsy asked if maybe they wanted to do something for the night, Merlin suggested they stay in at his place. Eggsy grinned and agreed easily. Harry mimed humping the chair beside Merlin's desk.

When Merlin was in the shower he heard a thump on the counter. By this point he knew better than to grab for the knife. "Harry, ye better not spy on us tonight. I mean it."

"But free porn!" Harry protested with a pout.

Merlin popped his head out of the shower, "Harry I mean it. No watching me and the lad. I do not need a critique on my performance. And did you steal all those condoms?" Merlin stared at the sink full of condoms and lube. "And is that a cock ring?"

"Well I know I haven't given you a lot of wanking time, so just trying to be helpful. A 51 year old man popping off like he's 18, not very attractive." Harry said. 

"Harry I have self control." Merlin replied. "Also I had a quick wank this morning while you were terrorizing the neighbour's dog for barking."

"You are old, remember to stretch first, wouldn't want to pull a muscle or anything."

"Oh there is a muscle I am hoping to pull." Merlin replied with a wink.

"Naughty. I'm rubbing off on you." Merlin opened his mouth but Harry shook his head.

"It would be too easy." Harry said.

Merlin got back to his thorough washing.

 

Eggsy came over at 9 with a bottle of champagne and a noise maker. Merlin let him and brought him to the living room. 

"Got a nice flat here guv, simple, but still got touches. Sort of like your office." Eggsy held out the bottle. "Care for a drink?"

"Care for a shag?" Harry said from a chair. "Come on, skip the bullshit and just get to what you want. What you both want."

Merlin glared at the chair and tilted his head to the door.

"Oh fine, but I'm checking in on you in the morning." Harry said before fading away.

Merlin took the bottle from Eggsy's hand, saw the tiniest bit of tremor. "Are ye nervous lad?"

"Maybe." Eggsy shrugged. "Not exactly used to getting what I want."

Merlin smiled and moved closer so that their chests were brushing. "And what exactly do ye want Eggsy?"

"You." Eggsy said. Merlin kissed his nose. 

"Ye have me, be more specific." A kiss on the jaw.

"You under me." A kiss on the chin. Eggsy sighed. "Been dreaming about fucking you, having you below me, all strong and tough Merlin, just begging for my touch, for me to push into you.  _You_ begging me for release."

This earned Eggsy a very thorough snog. He felt the full length of Merlin against him, felt that he was hard. "You like that idea?" Eggsy hadn't been sure, was worried that Merlin would laugh at him, but that was what his dreams had been about recently. He didn't understand the shift in his dreams, but thought maybe it was tied to how he knew Merlin's name and then he realized something. "Maddock." He felt Merlin shudder against him as he said his name. "Maddock, I would very much like to go to your bedroom and fuck you. Can we do that?"

"Oh yes." Merlin agreed. He lead Eggsy down the hall to his room. Where the covers were folded back and a lovely display of condoms and lube on the table. "Harry." Merlin said with a shake of his head.

"Wot?" Eggsy asked. "Did you say Harry?"

Crap, Merlin thought, can't explain the truth, he'll think me mad. "Harry always used to say a gentleman is always prepared, and should possess a little flare." He snorted. "Maybe it is too much."

"Nah, it's neat." Eggsy looked at the condoms. "Think we'll burn through those tonight?"

"I think we shall give it a good try." Merlin said. He kissed Eggsy some more and tilted his head down to bite at his collarbone a bit.

"I know you've seen me naked plenty, but I haven't seen your goods you know." Eggsy said.

"Trust me they are good." Merlin replied. Oh god, been around Harry too much, he thought. But Eggsy laughed and it made Merlin happy.

Merlin pushed back away and easily stripped off his clothes. 

Eggsy looked at him. "Yeah my initial dreams were way off. Oh fuck, look at you." Merlin reached down and started to pull at his cock, bring it to full hardness, just to watch Eggsy flush. He licked his lips and fell to his knees. 

Merlin moaned as Eggsy pulled Merlin's hand away and began to lick at the length. He couldn't resist and pushed his fingers into Eggsy's hair, gently guided him. Eggsy sucked his cock, hard, tongue pressing against him as he pulled his head back. Eggsy stayed on his knees for a time, until Merlin tugged his hair a little hard. "Lad the first time I come with ye, I want it to be because ye are fucking me  _raw_."

Eggsy couldn't stop himself and bit hard at Merlin's hipbone. "Oh Maddock, never thought you'd say that. Christ that's enough to make me come in my pants."

"Well how about you get naked and come in me instead." 

Eggsy laughed a little but stood and started to strip. He moved quicker to strip as Merlin lay on the bed and grabbed the lube and started to finger himself open.  "Oh god you are so fucking beautiful." Eggsy said. "My heart."

Merlin smiled. "A romantic are ye?"

"So wot if I am?" Eggsy replied as he sat on the bed. He slicked up a finger and pushed it in alongside Merlin's. "Problem?"

"Nae." Merlin said. He moaned and pushed his hips up a little at the sensation. They worked together for a bit. Merlin though soon pulled his own fingers away and begged Eggsy to finish the job.

"Sure guv. Happy to." Eggsy added a little more lube and soon had three fingers pushing into Merlin. Merlin wrapped a hand around his cock, pulling in time with Eggsy's thrusts. Eggsy hadn't laid a finger on himself but the sight had him aching, leaking precome.

He moved a little and grabbed a condom. At a nod from Merlin Eggsy pulled his fingers out and put a condom on. He added a little extra lube and moved in between Merlin's legs. He knelt and hooked one of Merlin's legs over his arm. He lined up and carefully pushed in.

"Oh fuck Maddock so goddamn perfect my love." Eggsy said as he slid all the way in. He slowly moved his hips, wanted to give the older man time to adjust.

But Merlin snarled. "I am not a goddamn princess. Put some muscle into it."

"Sir, yes sir." Eggsy pulled back and then slammed hard back into Merlin. He set a hard pace and Merlin just encouraged more and more. Eggsy had never been able to just let go like this before, use all his strength and flexibility. He drove into Merlin again and again and realized that Merlin was swearing in a language he didn't recognize. He angled Merlin's hips a little more so that he pressed against the man's prostate with each thrust. It wasn't long before Merlin came untouched. Eggsy had never done that to someone before. He would have felt smug but he was too busy with his own blinding orgasm to care.

Once they were coherent again, Merlin pulled them into a shower. A kiss and touch filled shower.

"Think you'll be up for another round old man?" Eggsy teased as he tugged on Merlin's cock. Merlin was already hard again.

"Oh lad, ye will be lucky to keep up with me." Merlin growled. Eventually they got out of the shower and Eggsy laughed.

"Nice art Maddock." 

Merlin looked and saw a dick drawn inside a heart in the steam on the mirror. Merlin ignored it and threw Eggsy over his shoulder and carried him to bed. Damned ghost couldn't resist.

 

In the morning Merlin was preparing breakfast for Eggsy. He decided to indulge and made them mimosas.

He shivered as Harry attempted to give him a hug.

"Thank ye Harry." Harry didn't say anything. "Stay just a little longer. Please."

"For a little while. If you think you really need me."

Merlin didn't have a chance to reply as a still not awake Eggsy stumbled into the room. Merlin kissed him and handed him a fluted glass. They toasted the new year and their night together before they devoured the food he had prepared. Merlin could see Harry out of the corner of his eye just smiling at him.

"So, Maddock, I was thinking." Eggsy said, swallowing a last bit of bacon. "Your replacements are great and all, but just not you. I had hoped maybe that you would consider coming back as my handler. That maybe you could still be Arthur, but also be my personal Merlin. Be a lot more fun on a stakeout to have you whispering dirty things in my ear." Eggsy winked.

"Really lad?" Merlin asked.

"Yeah. I mean if you don't mind guiding your boyfriend on missions, that is." Eggsy bit his lip. Wondered if he had pushed too fast.

Merlin's smile was the biggest that Eggsy had ever seen. "Nae, lad, I wouldn't have a problem at all guiding my boyfriend on his job." Merlin looked over and saw Harry bow genteelly and slowly fade away.

"Did it just get warmer in here?" Eggsy asked looking around.

Merlin closed his eyes and said thank you in his mind. He felt a cool brush of a kiss against his forehead and then nothing. He opened his eyes. "Now lad, whatever shall we do today?" He asked.

"Oh I got a few ideas." Eggsy said, as he stood and lead Merlin back to the bedroom.

*******************************

Six months later, Merlin's worst fears came to pass.

He stared at the barrel of the gun that was just a few inches from Eggsy's face. He saw through Eggsy's eyes, the death that was certain and he could think of a way out for his love.

"Any last words?" The man with the gun asked.

"Close your eyes Merlin." was what Eggsy said. It confused the man, but he didn't waver.

"Nae." Merlin said. "I love ye Eggsy." He didn't look away.

Only as the man was about to pull the trigger, an alarm went off in the building and the sprinkler system went off. Also it seemed as if the man had sand thrown in his eyes. Eggsy took the momentary distraction and used it to his advantage, grabbing the gun and he snapped the man's neck. Merlin focused and managed to help guide Eggsy out.

Eggsy sat in the car, quite shook up. "I was dead. I was dead. I knew it. What the hell happened?"

"I don't know." Merlin admitted. "The systems shouldn't have gone haywire in the building like that."

"It was just I felt this cold breeze jump through me and then boom sprinklers are going off and the bloke somehow has dirt from the ground in his eyes. It was a fucking miracle." Eggsy swore a little more. "Fucking miracle. But I'm coming home to you, so I'll take it. Never thought I had a guardian angel, but maybe..." Eggsy laughed. "Listen to me, freak luck and I try to make it something more. Anyways on my way to the extraction point." Eggsy signed off.

Merlin sat back in his chair, shaking a little. It had been too close, too damn close.

And then.

And then.

A cold breeze. A miracle of a system malfunction. 

A goddamn guardian angel.

"Harry." Merlin said quietly. "Harry ye mad bastard."

Harry appeared before him, glowing halo, wings, and rather epic background music. "Yes I have ascended to a heavenly status!" He intoned in a deep resonant voice. He fluttered his wings.

"I can see the straps holding them in place." Merlin said.

"Ah, oops." Harry flickered a little and the wings, fake neon halo, and music were all gone and he was just there in his suit. "Do you know how bloody boring heaven is? Seriously, just annoying. So you know..." Harry shrugged. "Ghost, guardian angel, labels are so limiting. And I miss the job."

"You were cutting it a little to the wire there." Merlin said, looking at the apparition.

"Yes well, lost a bit of the know how I had picked up. Heaven you don't really have to push at physical stuff. Like I said boring." 

Merlin smiled. "Agent, make sure he gets home safe."

"Ooooh Agent Angel, I like it. Yes that will be my code name." Harry said. "Maybe I'll keep the wings." He was ready to start rambling.

"Oh just go do your damn job." Merlin said.

Harry pouted but disappeared.

Looked like Merlin didn't have to worry about Eggsy leaving him anytime soon.

 


End file.
